Old Stories
by Hannurdock
Summary: Stories I wrote when I was a wee lass.


Well, would you believe it !!  
  
Looks like I've been a fan for eight years, instead of five. I recently found some stories I wrote 6, 7 and 8 years ago on the A-Team, all in my scrawled baby handwriting. By the way, I would have been 13, 14 and 15 years old when I wrote them.  
  
Thought I'd share them with you, as you would appreciate them. I haven't altered them in any way from the originals - I wanted them to remain the way I wrote them all those years ago. (I was in a phase of writing many little stories around that time, from 11 to 15 years old I did a lot of FanFiction - but forgot about my A-Team stories completely.  
  
As I said, nothing has been altered except for spelling errors and grammar. The stories are exactly the way they were. (One of my MAJOR mistakes in writing my earlier fiction was writing the rank Colonel as Kernal) Most of the titles to my stories didn't relate to the stories much, but it is A-Team nostalgia for me !!  
  
  
Story No 1: The A-Team: The Final Epic. Written in 1992  
  
Story No 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & The A-Team. Written in 1993  
  
Story No 3: The A-Team vs A-Team Club. Written in 1993  
  
Story No 4: Deckers Revenge. Written 09th May 1994. The day after George Peppard died in tribute.  
  
Story No 5: Colonel Stevens (No date - likely to have been around 15)  
  
Story No 6: Death of a Loved One (No date - same as above)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Title: The A-Team: The Final Epic. (Written in 1992)  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock (Aged 13)  
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was only 13. I was into hurting Face even back then.  
  
  
An old man stepped out of the huge corporation building in the centre of town. He hobbled off just before two police squad cars drew up.  
  
"We've got him now" Said a policeman to another man who's name was Colonel Roderick Decker.  
  
Decker smiled to himself and muttered under his breath "Now Smith, I finally have you!"  
  
The police searched the corporation building and found no trace of Smith. Decker now had stopped smiling and was grimacing.  
  
"How could he have done it?" Wondered the policeman to Decker.  
  
"He's Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, that's how he does it!" Decker replied, his voice not even quavering a bit.  
  
The old man smiled and looked back. "Heads up Decker" He murmured before continuing on.  
  
The Faceman was waiting patiently for his girlfriend Ronda, to finish her exercises. She wasn't really concentrating and her eyes fixed on him. Finally she finished and Face walked up toward her.  
  
"Hi Temp" She said in a voice full of passion.  
  
"Hi Ronda" Face said.  
  
Ronda walked to the door of the exercise gym "Temp, where did you go this time?" She asked him gently.  
  
"Well ...." He began. "I ... I... went to Furventura"  
  
"Lucky you" She sneered. "Listen Temp, I've been thinking. We shouldn't see each other anymore" And, without another word she stalked off, leaving Face surprised and hurt.   
  
Face opened the door and was about to run after her when Decker came out from hiding with four officers.  
  
"Hello Tempelton Peck" He announced grimly, pushing the barrel of a gun in Face's forehead. Face gulped, but did his best not to look petrified.  
  
"Hi Decker" He said. At that moment an old man pushed Colonel Decker away from Face and asked him for the time.  
  
"Beat it, old man" Answered Colonel Decker, pushing the old man aside. Colonel Decker pointed the fun at Face's heart.  
  
"Say goodbye, Lieutenant" He said. Before Decker could pull the trigger, the old man rolled forward and kicked the gun out of Decker's hand. Decker looked in surprise as the gun fired, shooting Face in the arm instead of his heart.   
  
Face fell to the ground. Hannibal, his identity now revealed, lifted Face up gently and ran to an open car, knocking the occupants away as he put Face in and drove off.  
  
Decker smiled, knowing that now they had an injured man with them, they would not be as powerful as a whole team.  
  
Hannibal immediately drove off to BA's residence and asked if he could fetch Murdock while he attended to Face. As BA drove off to the 'Veterans Hospital', Hannibal got the bullet out of Face's arm.  
  
"Your gonna be OK!" He said placing a bandage over the open wound so it would not get infected.  
  
BA returned later with Murdock. They saw that Face was going to be OK. Still, now Decker, they knew, would not hesitate to kill. They must be on their guard!!  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Title: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & The A-Team (Written in 1993)  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price   
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was only young. I had written this before reading Charles Heath. De ja vous? Or maybe A-Team minds think alike?  
  
  
It was a sunny afternoon on a deserted beach on the coast of New York. Well, it was almost a deserted beach. Four strange figures were surfing along the waves. Mikey in the lead was having the time of his life. As the others went to shore, Mikey stayed surfing.  
  
"Leonardo looked at his brother with a shake of his head "Mikey, get over here NOW!" He ordered. Michaelangelo looked at Leonardo. "Oh come on Leo, just a little longer"  
  
Leonardo looked at him before deciding. "Alright, just a little longer ...." He was cut short when he realised that Michaelangelo was swimming and surfing in a shark infested area.   
  
"Mikey, get out of there" He yelled anxiously. Unfortunately though, Mikey couldn't hear him.  
  
Leonardo acted fast. Grabbing his surfboard, he waded out in the ocean and got on his surfboard and went in pursuit of Michaelangelo. Raphael and Donatello called Leonard to come back, but it was too late, he was gone.  
  
Leonardo couldn't hear his brothers warnings over the roar of the waves. He had almost caught up with Michaelangelo now. He pushed himself towards Michaelangelo as much as he could, trying to get a good balance though. Finally he grabbed Mikey around the waist and pilled him onto his own surfboard.  
  
"Leo, what the hell are you playing at?" Yelled Mikey, as he put his arms around Leo's shoulders and hung on for dear life.   
  
"Just hang on, Mikey" He yelled. Leonardo drove the surfboard back to shore, and then put Mikey on the sand.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at" Yelled Mikey. Leonardo pointed to the notice about the sharks. Mikey stared at it in horror.  
  
"I take it all back Leo, you've probably saved my life".  
  
Leonardo smiled at his scared-looking brother, and put a hand over his forehead. "Your OK Mikey, just don't go without us again".  
  
Mikey nodded, still half scared. Leonardo helped him up. Michaelangelo gave Leo another scared look and Leonardo hugged him. All four made their way back solomn. All four were thinking. Mikey was still shaken after his ordeal but was gradually shaking it off.   
  
They were going across the road when suddenly a black van stopped dead in front of them. The A-Team van.  
  
Face got out and looked at The Turtles.  
  
Then Hannibal got out and stood by Face. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
As The Turtles and The A-Team introduced themselves, Lynch and Shredder, who had secretly joined forces chased them. They all got in the van and BA started to drive. Finally, they outdrove them. The Turtles got out.  
  
"Thanks for helping us escape" Leonardo said.  
  
"Anytime" Said Hannibal, and drove off.  
  
The four turtles made their way home.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The A-Team vs A-Team Club (Written in 1993)  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price   
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was only young.   
  
  
The A-Team van was speeding down a Los Angeles road when a young girl of about 14 ran across the road. BA angrily got out and gave her a fierce look.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doin' ...." He cut himself off as the barrel of a gun was placed against his back.  
  
BA put his hands in the air and slowly turned round to face a small black boy with a mowhawk hair-do, and weighed down with jewelry from rings to heavy-stud neck bands.  
  
BA smiled at the boy and held out his hand for the gun. The boy held his face in the same stern position and fired the gun directly above BA's head. Then the boy hollered "Go on, get out of here, Face"  
  
Hannibal, Murdock and Face had got out of the van and were now looking at the girl on the ground. "Go on!" The boy hollered again, keeping his keen gaze on Hannibal and BA.  
  
The girl got up, shook herself down, when another girl waving a TCH 8 around, came into the fray. This new girl grabbed the other, and shoved her away.  
  
The new girl now moved over to Hannibal and looked keenly at him, her eyes focused. "BA, get out of here"  
  
"But?"  
  
"Go on!"  
  
The black boy moved curtly away and returned with two bikes a second later.  
  
The two saddled the bikes, still watching The A-Team before riding off.  
  
Hannibal looked confused at the others, and Face shook his head.  
  
Then, from out of the blue another boy came around the corner on some in-line roller blades. There was a dogs lead in his hand and he looked confused at Hannibal before saying in a charming voice "Excuse me, y'all see my dog, Billy, man?".  
  
Hannibal walked over to the boy and said "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Murdock"  
  
Hannibal whistled to himself. "Murdock, hey?"  
  
The kid had stopped skating and was looking at Hannibal in a very strange way. Hannibal ignored this until the boy blurted out "Yer all remind meself of Hannibal, ya" in an Irish accent.  
  
Even Murdock was befuddled by this.  
  
Then, from around the corner, the black boy returned on his bike. "Come here, sucker!"  
  
The first boy turned around to see the black boy advancing on him. Then the black boy lifted the other boy in the air.  
  
"You comin'?" He asked, quietly threatening.  
  
By now, Hannibal had figured the kids out. "Excuse me" he said politely, "I am looking for The A-Team." Suddenly both of the lads were on their guard.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" The black boy grinned. "Who wants them?"  
  
Hannibal grinned and said "John Smith, me"  
  
The black boy shook hands with Hannibal and said "Your best bet to hire The Team is to run by a Mister Lee down at the local laundry"  
  
Hannibal smiled, said thanks and The A-Team walked down to the launderette. Hannibal read the sign on the door. 'Lee's Laundry'.  
  
The Team stepped inside to face an old woman.  
  
"Hello" She croaked.  
  
Hannibal smiled and said "Hello, 'Hannibal'"  
  
The old woman looked up.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's your name, isn't it?"  
  
The woman said "Nope. Name's Lee. Martha Lee. Been runnin' this business 40 years."  
  
Hannibal smiled and walked toward her. Putting his arms around the thin waist he pulled off the wig and false eyelashes. She did nothing, but pulled out a Uzi 49.  
  
"OK, you found me out." She said, pushing the rifle against his midriff. She forced him against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of gunfire sent her and The A-Team behind cabinets. "This is Colonel Decker of the US Army" A voice droned.  
  
"I will give you thirty seconds, Hannibal Smith" The voice began again.  
  
The girl grinned at Hannibal and said "They always seem to slip up, don't they?"  
  
Decker, unaware that Hannibal, The A-Team and the girl had slipped outside the back door.  
  
The girl started walking down the road, Hannibal passed and said "Will we see you again?"  
  
She stopped walking and turned round, smiling. "I'm sure, John 'Hannibal' Smith ..."  
  
She walked off into the distance.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Title: Deckers Revenge (Written in 1994, the day after George Peppard died)  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price   
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was only young, and in mourning.  
  
  
FOREWORD:  
  
George Peppard died at the age of 65 on the 8th May 1994 on Sunday, late evening. He was suffering from respiratory problems due to heavy smoking. Peppard (John 'Hannibal' Smith in The A-Team) starred in the series A-Team alongside Mr. T (BA Baracus), Melinda Culea (Amy Amanda Allen or Triple 'A'), Dwight Schultz (Howling Mad Murdock) and Dirk Benedict (Tempelton 'Faceman' Peck). George Peppard was talented and is missed so much by me, Georgina that I dedicate my newest A-Team story to his death. - Georgina Price (1994) May you rest in peace.  
  
  
Decker fumed and paced impatiently up and down the corridor waiting to enter Corporal Lyndon's office.  
  
"Come in, Colonel Decker" The Corporal yelled. Roderick Decker walked through to the office to see a very red-faced man.  
  
"Your off the A-Team's case" Lyndon yelled. Decker looked surprised and dismayed.  
  
"You can't do this!" He said. "They are mine!"  
  
"No, they are not. They belong to Fredrick Johnson now!" Lyndon said. Decker walked furiously out of the office and stormed out of the building. He would not hesitate to kill any of The A-Team now, and was heading for the Veteran Hospital, where Murdock lived. He stopped at the entrance of the building to make sure his gun was loaded.  
  
"Mamma, Peck here makes no noise, eh? See?" Murdock drawled as Peck was silently loading his pistol.  
  
"Anyway, Murdock, gotta go. Just had to see if you were OK" Peck said.  
  
Murdock saw Peck to the door of his room in the East Wing of the Veteran Hospital. "See you, Pally"  
  
Peck waved goodbye and walked down the stairs. His heart missed a beat when he saw Decker coming along the corridor. Decker passed Peck without noticing who he was, and Peck silently followed Decker to Murdock's room.  
  
Decker burst in and saw Murdock in a corner looking dreamily out of the window. Murdock saw Hannibal and waved to him as Hannibal got out of The A-Team van.   
  
Decker fired at Murdock with the gun, only moments before that, he's been hidden.  
  
Hannibal saw the blood stain on the window, and ran to the building. "Murdock!" He yelled.  
  
Peck burst in and fired at Decker. He fell dead to the ground. Peck sank into the corner and cried.  
  
Hannibal burst into the room, and rushed over to Murdock. He put an arm around Murdock's and, grabbing the Faceman, he ran off.  
  
The A-Team van disappeared around a corner, just as the police arrived.  
  
Murdock had been grazed on the arm, he was bleeding, but not too heavily.  
  
"You'll be OK!" Hannibal confirmed. The A-Team van sped off into the distance, leaving behind a cloud of dust.  
  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
This story is dedicated to George Peppard who died yesterday at the age of 65. 09 May 1994. From a loving fan forever. - Georgina. May your soul rest in peace.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Title: Colonel Stevens   
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price (Aged around 15?)  
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was young when I wrote them.  
  
  
The A-Team were cruising in their black van down the road when a burst of fire from probably a machine gun interrupted their peaceful journey.  
  
A man in a black sedan was leaning out of the window and firing at The A-Team van.   
  
This man wasn't Briggs, he wasn't Decker, and he wasn't Lynch and yet he seemed calm, youthful and clever.  
  
"Give it up, Smith!" The man cried as the chase became dangerous in the midst of a great motorway.  
  
Hannibal stuck his head out of a window and pulled a face and stuck his tongue out.  
  
BA, who was driving growled at Hannibal to get in the van fully, so Hannibal did.  
  
Murdock and Face sat in the back, and as it was cold weather, were huddled together.  
  
As the sedans drew up to the side of The A-Team's van, Face got ready to fire his Uzi at the new man.  
  
"Who are you?" Politely asked Hannibal to the man.  
  
"Colonel Robert Stevens" Came the reply.  
  
Stevens drew out an M60 automatic and aimed it at Murdock who ducked just in time and the shot hit Faceman full in the shoulder.  
  
Stevens laughed like a maniac and glared piercingly at Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal, seeing Face down, gave a look far more piercing than that of Stevens.  
  
"Face!" Called Murdock urgently.  
  
Faceman looked up weakly, and gave the OK sign with his fingers. "I'm alright, Murdock" he stated.  
  
BA executed a very good maneuver with the wheels of the van and had Stevens off the road.  
  
BA drove Face to the hospital to have him checked-up on and in half an hour he was out with a sling.  
  
"How are you?" Asked Hannibal anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine! Let's go!" Faceman replied with a laugh.  
  
Together, in The A-Team van the four sped off into the approaching sunset.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Title: Death of a Loved One  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price (Aged around 15?)  
  
Disclaimer: I knew nothing about copyright back then, I just loved the team. No profit was gained from this or any other A-Team story wrote, only satisfaction.  
  
Comments: If you want, but go easy - I was only young. I didn't like Frankie much, back then as you will see.  
  
  
Three men ran down an alleyway, one was fleeing from the other two. Frankie Santana ran for his life, the drug dealers he had tracked down chasing him.  
  
"Hannibal, being chased down 7th" Puffed Frankie into his tracking monitor.  
  
"Frankie, lead these sleaze balls to ....." Hannibals voice trailed off as a large bang echoed through his receiver. The noise sounded like a bullet.  
  
"Frankie ...." Shouted Hannibal in alarm. As BA drove the van to 7th street, Hannibal saw two men draw a senseless Frankie into their van.  
  
"Step on it, BA" Ordered Hannibal. BA put pedal to the metal and sped after the now escaping van.  
  
As the team gave chase, Hannibal saw something being dropped out of the van, and as it rolled across the road, Hannibal recognised the figure.  
  
"Pull up, BA" Yelled Hannibal frantically and darted after the rolling figure.  
  
The figure was rolling towards the edge of a steep drop, but Hannibal reached him before he rolled off. Dropping to one knee Hannibal examined the fallen figure.  
  
Meanwhile, BA had cornered the drug dealers and brought them back to Hannibal. As he drew near he saw Hannibal desperately trying to revive Frankie.  
  
"Hannibal .... he aint dead, is he?" BA said quietly.  
  
Hannibal ignored him and continued CPR on Frankie Santana who showed no sign of re-cooperating.  
  
Finally, Frankie coughed up air and found himself looking up at a very relieved Hannibal. He pushed closer to Hannibal as he saw the two ruffions with BA. Then Frankie closed his tired eyes and fell unconscious.  
  
Hannibal put his hand over the bleeding bullet wound on Frankie's stomach.  
  
"What are we going to do with these jerks?" Asked BA quietly.  
  
Hannibal took off his coat and wrapped it round the sleeping Frankie. Then he stood up, reached for his machete and paced toward the two terrified drug dealers BA was clutching tightly. The gun was placed one of the men's heads.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Asked Hannibal.  
  
"JJesse Wilkes, rrrenouned ddrug dealer" Stuttered the thug.  
  
"Shut up" Snapped the other.  
  
"Which one of you shot Frankie, just out of curiosity?" Asked Hannibal.  
  
"I did" Said the one who had told his friend to shut up. Hannibal shoved the machete into his stomach.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Exclaimed the man in fright.  
  
Hannibal pulled the trigger, and watched the man fall at his feet. Then, picking up the half-dead man, threw him over the drop. Then, signaling BA, the other one was brought up to the drop and BA held his feet, while the rest of the thug was dangling over the cliff.  
  
"Fuck you" The thug cried.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky, after all your wit is not the most important thing in your life, gravity is!" Hannibal said calmly, checking on the sleeping Frankie. Frankie opened his eyes painfully.  
  
"Hannibal ...."  
  
Hannibal smiled gently at Frankie "Sleep, Kid"  
  
"Hannibal .... ?" Frankie began.  
  
"What?" Asked Hannibal. Tears formed in Frankie's eyes.  
  
"Hannibal .... I'm scared"  
  
Hannibal lifted Frankie up and hugged him. While they were embracing, his eyes filled with tears, and with an accusing finger pointed toward Frankie. "See what you've done!"  
  
The hug began to cry.  
  
"Where can we find your boss?"  
  
"Mall Lane, J R Roadway" Said the thug.  
  
"Let him go, BA" Ordered Hannibal.  
  
With a yell the man disappeared over the edge of the drop.  
  
Frankie was seated in the van, and Hannibal pulled down the bunk bed, pulled the sheets over and helped Frankie inside.  
  
"We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can" Promised Hannibal.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital, Frankie was taken in for immediate surgery.  
  
------  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you your friend died during surgery"  
  
"Nooooooooo" Hannibal's yell of fury whipped through the hospital like a knife through butter.  
  
Hannibal and BA walked slowly out of the hospital together. BA ventured an arm around Hannibal's shoulders.  
  
"Can't we get through to Face or Murdock" Asked Hannibal. BA shook his head sadly.  
  
Hannibal took a last look at the hospital logo and name before entering the van. 'Jesse Wilkes Hospital'.  
  
----  
  
"Where have I heard that name before" Mused Hannibal.  
  
As they left the hospital, Hannibal realised "What was the guy's name again, the serial killer, I mean?"  
  
BA said "Jesse Wilkes, I think"  
  
"Did you catch the hospital's name?"  
  
The van swerved round and headed back to the hospital. BA and Hannibal rushed inside to find the Corpse Room.  
  
"Here he is Hannibal" BA said quietly.  
  
"Frankie, Frankie, wake up" Pleaded Hannibal.  
  
Frankie opened his eyes. "Hi guys, I thought I was dead".  
  
Hannibal sighed as Frankie got off the bed. "So did we, Kid".  
  
"Welcome ...." Said a voice.  
  
BA and Hannibal spun round.  
  
"I'm Jesse Wilkes, can I help you?" A small frail woman came into the room.  
  
"Why the act?" Hannibal asked suspiciously.  
  
"We needed live bodies for experimental surgery"  
  
"Oh, what's going to happen to us then?" Asked Hannibal, holding Frankie close.  
  
Jesse pulled out a gun and pointed it at Frankie. Hannibal protectively pushed Frankie behind him.  
  
Jesse walked towards him. "Now, you die like your friend here shall".  
  
Hannibal ran towards the woman before she shot at him and tackled her. The gun was soon swept out of her hand.  
  
"Curse you" She yelled angrily as Hannibal pinned her across one of the bodies.  
  
One fist knocked her out, and then Hannibal grabbed Frankie and signalled BA to follow him. They all escaped to the van. As BA drove off, Hannibal was in deep thought.  
  
"The bullet is still inside him, however he isn't bleeding too much" Hannibal confirmed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" BA asked.  
  
"I don't trust any hospital now. Guess I'll have to get it out myself".  
  
-----  
  
Two hours later The A-Team van was cruising along the highway. Frankie Santana was asleep on the bunk bed. Hannibal and BA were in the front seats of the van, with BA driving. Hannibal was thinking.  
  
"Did you get it out alright?" Asked BA.  
  
Hannibal nodded. "The chloroform worked, poor Kid passed right out."  
  
The A-Team van stopped at a T-Junction as two people got in.  
  
"Sorry we've been so long" Said Face.  
  
"Yeah, and ..... oh ......what's happened to Frankie?" Asked Murdock.  
  
"Sshhhhh, I'll tell you later" Shushed Hannibal.  
  
The A-Team van sped off into the distance as the sun set.  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
